


Aftermath

by the_aidangaile



Series: Clingy Duo Oneshots [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, this is really short but it's a lot nicer than the last one i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aidangaile/pseuds/the_aidangaile
Summary: The night after the season 2 finale
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship
Series: Clingy Duo Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> All I do is write very short clingy duo oneshots now. This is really really short but hey I liked it enough to want to post it.
> 
> THIS IS PLATONIC!!! IF YOU SHIP TOMMY AND TUBBO PLEASE KINDLY FUCK OFF! :)

Tubbo woke up to the sound of screaming.

It wasn’t him screaming, he realized first. Second, he realized that he wasn’t in his cabin in Snowchester. No, he was in Tommy’s house. Of course. They’d won yesterday, but neither wanted to leave the other. They’d come far too close to losing.

Tubbo got up from his bed and walked to the front room, Tommy’s room, where his best friend was sitting up on his bed, gasping, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Tubbo?” he asked, voice cracking.

Tubbo rubbed his eyes. “Hey, big man.” He took a few steps over to the bed. “You alright?”

Tommy reached up and more or less pulled Tubbo down onto him. Tubbo flailed slightly, unprepared for what Tommy did, but then he relaxed, Tommy’s arms wrapping around him tightly.

“Y-you, he, Dream, Dream k-killed........”

“Shh,” Tubbo said. “No he didn’t. I’m okay, see? Dream lost. He’s in prison and he can never hurt us again, okay?”

Tommy was still clinging to Tubbo tight, still crying, but his grip loosened some, and his sobs were lighter.

“Don’t leave me,” Tommy said in a small voice.

“Never.”

Tommy stilled, arms still wrapped around Tubbo. His breathing slowed, and Tubbo realized he was asleep. He closed his own eyes and let sleep take him, too, because they were safe now, and they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to TWITCH PRIME I mean comment


End file.
